One and Only
by Druna Malgood
Summary: Short, Skulduggery Pleasant related one-shots with all kinds of different pairings, like Valduggery, Fletcheryie, Ghastith, Chinduggery etc. Beware of some Mortal Coil Spoliers.
1. The Truth is a Terrible Thing

**The Truth Is A Terrible Thing.**

The young man stood and watched as his girlfriend kissed another. He stood silent and still, but only for a minute or two, the seconds dragging on. He didn't stop it and he didn't run. He couldn't look anyway, even though as the truth sunk in, it tore him apart inside.

When he teleported here, he had no clue what had brought him but then he heard her voice. A voice that made him excited, frightened, and crazy, all at the same time. She was talking to the vampire but he couldn't concentrate on the words that fell from her lips, all he could concentrate on how well they looked together.

Dark and mysterious. Completely perfect. And he was vampire, for pete's sake! How could a young, immature, hair-obsessed, arrogant boy like him compete with a _vampire? _

Then, he watched as the vampire grabbed his one true love. In a split second, he looked as if he was going to bite her. The young man was too shocked to move or do anything; this was why he was useless in panicked situations. Well, not that he liked to brag, he did save the world once though…

Then, the vampire kissed her. And she kissed him back. And she looked as if she enjoyed it, boy did she look like she enjoyed. But he didn't stop them because he left.

And later, he didn't mention it. He didn't blow up at her or yell or go crazy. He didn't attack the vampire either, no matter how much he wanted too. He would probably end up dead anyway.

And you know why he didn't do any of those things? Because he loved her. He realised how much he loved her in the split second of realising that any moment he could loose her. He didn't want to loose her, no matte what she did, he couldn't let her go.

He loved her too much.

**Hey everyone! :D**

**Guess the two pairings, anyone? :P **

**Mortal Coil spoliers too, by the way but I'm sure most of you have read it by now. It was awesome wasn't it? (: **

**Signed Faithfully,**

**Druna x**


	2. Two is Better Than One

**Two is better than one.**

"I'm glad your better, Tanith." Ghastly Bespoke murmured, staring intently at the steak on the plate before him. He was too nervous and excited to eat. He'd been waiting for so long to court Tanith Low and now he had his chance.

In an unladylike manner, Tanith shoved a huge forkful of food in her mouth and gulped it down. She nodded, staring at the dressmaker facing her intently. She was a little unsettled by the façade he wore, but he was rather handsome.

"Me too, it was the most horrible thing ever to have something so evil control my body. I'm so glad Kenspeckle got that remmant out of me." She shivered and set down her knife and fork, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I like the steak by they way, it's perfectly done."

"Yeah, well, cooking's a talent of mine. My father was always keen on teaching me." Ghastly replied in an embarrassed way, mechanically lifting his knife and fork, starting in on his food slowly, just realising how stupid he must have looked just sitting there..

"Hmm." Tanith nodded and they ate in silence for a minute or two, sharing shifty looks with each other.

"I really missed you." "I really like you!" The words came out in a rush from both of them. They laughed and Ghastly dipped his head.

"Please do go first." He said, his mouth twisted into an amused smile. Tanith rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"I like you Ghastly and that is all I have to say." She blushed, which made him laugh harder. It was nice to see him carefree and laughing, something he didn't really do often.

"I like you too, Tanith." He said woodenly through his chuckles. She reached across the table to give a hug, her hair trailing in the gravy. She didn't notice though as she froze as her face got too close to the dressmaker.

"Isn't this the part of all those soppy movies Fletcher likes to watch where the lead characters kiss?" Tanith asked quietly.

The tension got a little awkward before Ghastly nodded. Tanith reached down his well ironed shirt to press the tattoos. His façade disappeared, his scars erupting immediately. They smiled shyly at each other before tilting their heads to press their lips against each others.

"Ow, my nose."

**Eek, that was completely awkward but a little sweet? Everything Ghastith is sweet though and I swear my Ghastith will get better.**

**Thanks for your reviews guys! ILOVEYOUALL. **

**Replies to reviews: **

**To Nerdy Skeleton: I know! Caelan sucks (no pun intended) so bad, he really needs to just leave. And never come back. FLETCHERYIE FTW ;) Thank'n you.**

**To Flaring Rhythm: OMGEE, YOU TOTALLY WIN. IT WAS TANGUINE AND VALSPECKLE :O MAGIC BEANS. Laaav you ;) **

**To Mademise Morte: XD Noice, short and brief, me likes it! Your the true winner :P Thank'n you. **

**Valkryie-ShapeShifter666: I. Have. Never. Laughed. So. Hard. :L Your review killed me :L But yeah, I agree with the thing on the Caelan part but...Fletcher...MOWOWMOW. I think that would be a perfect way to sort out this remant problemo :L KTHNXBI ;) Thank'n you.**

**YayForMagicDetectivesAndStuff: I shall convert you yet! ;D Thank'n you.**

**Tanya Raye: R.I.P. Kenspeckle, he will be sorely missed :'( That was a terrible part in the book :/ Thank you m'dear (:**


End file.
